


Forgotten Beginning

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return trips to the past had never bothered Yumi much before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Beginning

Yumi sits in the lunchroom with her friends, Sissi has just passed with her group, spouting her usual trash talking. Yumi is silent, she feels terrible. This is not how Sissi should be right now. She'd changed, she'd shown a different side of herself... But then she hadn't. The return trips to the past had never bothered Yumi much before. They'd often helped her and the others. Yumi knows they're necessary for avoiding widespread panic. But now she selfishly wishes she could go back, and reclaim the moments that are now gone forever, even though Yumi herself can still remember them clearly in her mind.

On that day, Xana had been possessing random members of the student body, attacking others, sometimes members of the Lyoko team, but often just random others in general. Xana knew the team would go out of their way to protect innocent people. Xana attacking the team was one thing, they could always protect themselves on the way to the factory, but others was something entirely different. He had a new plot, and that was to distract them from coming in the first place by putting others in danger as they rushed to fight him.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd were already in the factory, Aelita and Odd dispersed Lyoko. Ulrich was in another part of the building entirely. Yumi ran through the halls. These people needed her help, but so did Odd and Aelita in Lyoko, as Jeremy had desperately explained in a phone call. Yumi could only protect others the best she could on her way there. She Sissi run out into the hall, away from her classmate. "What's wrong with you?! Get away from me!" she shrieked. Yumi tripped the boy swinging the chair and then knocked him out. Oops. Xana's minions wouldn't go down that easily. Maybe he was still jumping from person to person? "Y-Yumi! You saved me!" Sissi said.

"Look out!" Yumi yelled, then knocked Sissi down, rolling with her to the side, just as the evil essence escaped to another room.

"Why did you save me?" Sissi asked, looking up as her rescuer. Yumi didn't even seem to like her much, so it was confusing that she would go out of her way. Perhaps it was the way Sissi daydreamed it...

"It's just something to do," Yumi said.

"Oh, of course," Sissi said, slightly disappointed. Right then she had imagined Yumi as her knight, traveling far to protect her. But of course, it was just what Yumi would do for anyone, she was that kind of person. It was the kind of thing anyone should do, yet when it came down to it in a crisis situation, so many would rather run away than do what's right. As Yumi stood up, Sissi did with her, and grabbed the chair that her assailant had been using as a weapon. "I don't understand what's going on right now. But I'll help you, Yumi! Let's go, we can fight together."

"You mean, you?" Yumi said skeptically.

"Of course, me. Why are you talking like that? You're also a girl, don't act so superior. Let's go!" Sissi grabbed Yumi's hand, going in the direction the visible black cloud had gone.

Yumi wanted to say that she was trained in martial arts, and worked hard to stay in shape, so it was much different than just "being a girl" for Sissi to fight like her. She also wanted to find an excuse to get away from the other girl so she could help her friends in Lyoko. But something about Sissi courageously standing up, declaring that she'd also fight, wouldn't let Yumi leave. Besides, who knew what kind of trouble Sissi would get into if she were to start to be heroic all on her own.

So Yumi followed her into the classroom, where found the source of the trouble and swung erratically at the possessed person. "Take that! Take that!" she shouted, and was surprised when the student possessed by Xana grabbed the chair she used, and threw it to the side. "Yumi!" Sissi yelled as she was backed into a corner. Yumi fought, defending Sissi against the student. Sissi helped the teacher and other students out of the classroom. "Come on, hurry up! He can't be beaten!" Sissi said desperately.

Yumi ran with Sissi. They ran outside, and then close to the entrance. "Should we go back? There are probably a lot more people left in there. We need to warn-"

"No," Yumi said.

"But-" Sissi began.

"You're right. He can't be defeated," Yumi informed.

"Then what's going to happen to our school? And how do you know anything about this, anyway?!" Sissi demanded. She noticed Yumi look to the ground guiltily. "If you knew something like this was going to happen, why didn't you tell someone? My father could have told the police and done something about it!"

"I didn't know it was going to happen, but I do know what caused it. And I can stop it, I can help fix it, but I have to leave the school to do it."

"What is it? What could cause something like this?" Sissi demanded an answer.

"There's no time to tell you now," Yumi said.

"You're right..." Sissi said gently. "But you will tell me later, won't you?" she imposed, taking Yumi's hand.

"Yes," Yumi said.

"And then, when there is time, I also have something to say to you," Sissi said, then pulled Yumi close, giving her a kiss. Yumi responded, kissing Sissi back just as passionately.

Yumi then pulled away, surprised, and blushed. There was no mistaking Sissi's feelings, and she didn't know herself that she could also feel the same way. "I have to go now, I have to hurry," Yumi explained. Sissi nodded, understanding. Yumi pulled herself over the school's fence, planning to double back so Sissi wouldn't follow her.

They defeated Xana, and Yumi knew it was the kind of situation that certainly warranted a return to the past. She felt the sense of loss as time turned backwards.

And now, as Yumi thinks of her memory, she realizes it was the beginning of something beautiful. It was also something that could never be repeated. Even if they were in another similar situation and Sissi admitted her feelings again, Yumi couldn't fake her surprise, and the discovery that she also felt the same. Sissi would also likely not forgive Yumi's previous lies. She could tell Sissi about what happened, keep her promise, but Sissi likely would just laugh at her. Similarly to Yumi's surprise, Sissi's courageous decision could not be repeated. Yumi thinks now, she could have taken Sissi with her, had her virtualized so they could both remember. So used to keeping the secret, she didn't even consider it at the time... But that's over now. It's in the past, even though it was happening during tomorrow's date. They just weren't meant to be.


End file.
